Cosas de familia
by Ai Uchiha Hatake
Summary: El amor por la religion, el arte, el dinero, las plantas, los dangos, todas esas son cosas hereditarias. Esta es la historia de distintas familias...aunque unas familias un tanto peculiares YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Au, Mpreg, yaoi, incesto, posiblemente lemon más adelante**

**Capitulo 1: Cosas de familia**

Un hermoso día nacía en la ciudad de Konoha, más en si en una muy bonita casa de dos pisos bastante espaciosa. Un jovencito de trece años de edad se levantaba por el estruendoso sonido de su alarma la cual apago con flojera y se volvió a recostar en su cama con total tranquilidad ¿por qué su alarma sonaba un sábado? Bueno ya que, solo se colocó la almohada en la cabeza y siguió durmiendo un rato más.

En otra habitación, un chico de dieciséis años seguía durmiendo con tal paz y tranquilidad como si nada le importara. Ya más tarde, poco a poco fue abriendo sus orbes color verde con pesadez, no se quería despertar aun pero la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana ya no lo dejaba ni porque se colocara la almohada en la cara. Se sentó en su cama y se estiró mientras bostezaba, se levanto y salió de su habitación camino al cuarto de baño; una vez ahí se miró en el espejo aun somnoliento y observó su desordenado cabello negro, su morena piel y las curiosas cicatrices que partían de su boca antes de comenzar a lavar sus dientes.

Al acabar su labor en el baño regresó a su habitación donde se quitó su ropa de dormir quedando solo en calzoncillos mientras buscaba una ropa que ponerse. Se puso una playera roja, unos pantalones jeans un poco rasgados pues solo era para estar en casa. Salió de su habitación y pasó al de su hermano menor quien seguía en su quinto sueño; entre cerró sus ojos antes de acercarse con una maligna sonrisa y jalarle de los pies sacándolo y tirándolo de la cama.

—¡Joder!—se quejó al caer al suelo el niño de desordenado cabello blanco, piel albina y unos brillantes ojos lilas— ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

—Es hora de despertar—sonrió con diversión el oji verde antes de salir de la habitación de su hermano.

El albino resoplo antes de levantarse del suelo e ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes, luego volvió a su cuarto y se cambió su pijama por un pantalón tipo deporte se peinó su cabello y se colocó un curioso collar de un circulo con un triangulo adentro, collar que también portaba su hermano mayor. Ya abajo, se dirigió al comedor donde vio a su padre leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días Hirose—saludó el hombre sabiendo que el pequeño albino ya estaba ahí aunque y que al igual que su papá no portaba camisa alguna.

—Buenos días—respondió sentándose en una de las sillas—padre Kazuto me tiró de la cama de nuevo—se quejó mirando a su hermano mayor que estaba sentado esperando el desayuno, este solo sonrió con malicia.

—Yo solo te avisé que ya debías despertar—dijo con falsa inocencia el moreno.

—Kazuto deja de molestar a tu hermano—su padre bajó el periódico y les miró severamente, comenzaba a obstinarse de las discusiones de sus dos hijos—y tu Hirose, nada te cuesta pasarle seguro a la puerta—comentó volviendo su verde mirada al periódico.

Los dos hermanos se miraron un rato, Kazuto miraba a su hermanito con una divertida sonrisa mientras que el menor se la devolvía con rabia e irritación, era algo verdaderamente típico entre los hijos de Kakuzu y Hidan, desde muy pequeños no se llevaban de lo mejor pero muy en el fondo se tenían aprecio, el problema estaba en que Kazuto era demasiado parecido a Kakuzu y Hirose a Hidan, es decir, ya se imaginaran como es el día a día en esa casa; aunque el verdadero martirio de Kakuzu era que ambos eran jashinistas, y el de Hidan que eran avariciosos.

—¡Hidan apúrate, tengo hambre!

—¡Jodete Kakuzu, aun no está el desayuno!—fue la educada y amorosa contestación del albino desde la cocina, los dos chicos rieron por lo bajo mientras que su padre fruncía el ceño con enojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una casa, una familia de igual cuatro personas ya se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente, como el desayuno era tortillas los más jóvenes se entretenían haciendo una figura con la salsa de tomate. El menor, un chico de trece años, cabello rubio con un mechón que le taba uno de sus mieles ojos, dibujó una flor que siendo sinceros le quedó espectacular cual si se tratara de un artista; el mayor, un adolescente de dieciséis años, cabellos rojizos alborotados y unos brillantes ojos azules dibujo una nube con un escrito adentro.

—¿"Boom"? ¿En serio?—le miró el rubio de ojos miel incrédulo.

—Cállate enano, yo hago lo que quiera—bufó mirando a su hermanito con molestia—después de todo, es una representación del arte.

—El arte es eterno, una explosión no tiene sentido—recriminó el pequeño rubio a lo que su hermano comenzó a jalarle la mejilla.

—Retráctate enano.

—Ayayayayayayay—se quejaba del dolor mirando a su hermano suplicante—¡Itai!

—Takumi deja a tu hermano—le regañó de forma suave su peli rojo padre.

—Déjalo danna, así Tenshi aprende sobre el verdadero arte, hum—rió divertido su rubio padre.

—¡Takumi!—le miró severamente Akasuna mayor a lo que el más joven soltó a su hermanito.

Akasuna no Takumi y Tenshi, hijos de Sasori y Deidara, un par de artistas con dos ideas muy diferentes del arte, pero aun así comparten un mismo amor por este lo que los llevó a casarse y ahora ser padres de esos dos quienes heredaron sus mismo ideales, más o menos. Takumi a pesar de tener un parecido físico más hacia Sasori, tiene la creencia del arte efímero mientras que Tenshi es todo lo contrario.

—¿Van a ir hoy a la galería?—preguntó curioso el oji azul menor mirando a sus dos padres antes de probar un bocado de su tortilla de arroz.

—Hoy habrá una exposición en la noche, así que llegaremos tarde—dijo directamente Sasori mientras igualmente comía de su desayuno.

—Padre hoy me iba a quedar en casa de Hirose—recordó el menor de la familia mirando al mayor de sus padres.

—Es que Hidan y Kakuzu van a la inauguración, hum.

—Yo puedo ir también y así Kazuto y yo nos encargamos de esos dos enanos y ya—sonrió de lado Takumi para enojo de su hermanito.

—Me parece bien—aceptó el peli rojo mayor—ahora llamo y les aviso para que no decidan hacer otra cosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Igualmente en otra casa, un niño de trece años, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color acababa de desayunar, por lo que dejó sus platos de comida en la lava platos y se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sillón a mirar la tele. No pasó mucho para que una joven de cabellos verdes que le llegaban por sobre los hombros y ojos negros como los del niño, se sentara a su lado y le revolviera un poco su azabache cabello.

—No hagas eso nee-san, sabes que no me gusta—se quejó mirando a su hermana quien es tres años mayor a él.

—No seas llorón otouto, solo soy cariñosa contigo—sonrió de lado con un toque de superioridad.

—Pero sabes que no me gusta…—murmuró con algo de molestia pero sol suspiro y le sonrió a su hermana—no importa.

—Dime Yoru, ¿ya tienes novia?—preguntó con algo de diversión a lo que su hermanito se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?

—Solo me dio curiosidad… ¿quieres venir conmigo en la tarde a comprar un libro con Kazuki y Takeru?

—¡Deja de cambiar de tema tan radicalmente!

La peli verde inevitablemente rió por el carácter de su hermano, muy común por parte de la familia de uno de sus padres. Uchiha Zusuna y Yorumaru , hijos de Obito y Zetsu, a diferencia de los otros dos pares de hermanos que conocieron, ellos tienen una mejor relación fraternal pues la personalidad de la chica es mucho mas pasiva y tranquila y a diferencia de Kazuto y Takumi, no abusa de su autoridad como hermana mayor.

—Zusu, Yoru esta noche su padre y yo vamos a ir a la galería, es la inauguración de un nuevo cuadro de Sasori—apareció su peli verde padre que estaba en la cocina.

—Se quedaran en casa de su tío Madara esta noche— esta vez fue Obito quien también vino de la cocina y abrazó al oji amarillo por la espalda quien inevitablemente se sonrojo levemente.

—Qué raro que él no irá a la inauguración—rodó los ojos con diversión el niño.

—De hecho también irá, ustedes se quedaran con su tío Izuna y con Kazuki—respondió sencillamente Zetsu.

—Genial, dormiremos en casa de Kazuki—sonrió con ojos brillosos Yoru no tanto por el hecho de quedarse en casa de sus parientes sino porque dormirían, razones por las cuales rara vez se quedaban o que Kazuki casi siempre viniera los fines de semana a quedarse a dormir.

—Suena tan increíble decirlo: "dormir en casa del tío Madara y el tío Izuna", si, suene tan imposible—rió con diversión la peli verde para gracia de su hermano y el mayor de sus padres.

—Solo se quedan porque Madara no estará—espetó Zetsu cruzándose de brazos.

—No entiendo porque te molesta tanto, a la final y fueron novios y todo—arqueó una ceja el mayor de los Uchiha mirando a su marido quien se apartó de él y le miró muy molesto.

—¿Tenías que recordármelo?

—Vamos Zetsu no es para tanto, solo fue un comentario.

—A ti no te gusta que te recuerde que saliste con Deidara, así que deja de mencionarlo de una maldita vez.

Zusuna y Yorumaru miraron con algo de tristeza la nueva discusión entre sus padres, eran verdaderamente comunes y generalmente tenían que ver con los romances pasados de ambos adultos. A Obito no le gustaba que ellos fueran a donde los Akasuna y a Zetsu le disgustaba que fueran con sus tíos; aquellas discusiones comenzaban a tornarse más seguidas y fuertes, de hecho ya muchos de sus amigos cercanos veían el fin de aquel matrimonio muy cercano, cosa que verdaderamente entristecía a sus dos hijos al no poder hacer nada.

—Ven otouto— la oji negro le tomo la mano a su hermanito y se adentró en su habitación, como le disgustaba escuchar la absurdas discusiones de sus padres, los gritos de ambos se escuchaban en su habitación por lo que encendió la televisión para que su hermano no escuchara nada, este solo miró tristemente a su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentado en el sofá de la sala de su casa, se encontraba un joven de trece años, cabello negro desordenado y ojos negros adornados por unas no muy largas ojeras, mirando la televisión con mucha atención, era un hábito que le pegó uno de sus padres. Estos se encontraban uno en el estudio y el otro en la cocina lavando los platos del desayuno.

—Shisui, esta noche es la inauguración del nuevo cuadro de Sasori—habló Itachi saliendo de la cocina pues igualmente el otro había salido del estudio.

—¿Vas a ir?—preguntó mirando a su esposo con una ceja arqueada.

—No, de seguro a Deidara no le agradara mucho la idea—suspiró Uchiha menor antes de sentarse en el sofá junto a su hijo.

—Papá, mas tarde saldré con Kazuki y Zusuna—habló el chico sin apartar la vista de la tele—y supongo que también irá Yoru.

—¿A dónde van?—preguntó Shisui también sentándose en el sofá.

—Van a comprar un libro, yo quiero comprar una película.

Uchiha Takeru, hijo de Itachi y Shisui, un chico bastante tranquilo y reservado, no suele prestarle atención a nada constantemente a menos que sea importante. Como Itachi, es adicto a la televisión y a los dangos pero también tiene un gran gusto por las aves como Shisui y es muy pacifista, generalmente ve a dos de sus primos discutiendo es él quien acaba separándolos y tranquilizándolos.

—No es la mejor de las ideas que salgan Kazuki y Zusuna juntos—suspiró Shisui pensando en que sus dos sobrinos no se llevaban muy bien.

—Yo creo que sí, así van aprendiendo a llevarse bien.

—Créeme comadreja no será así.

Takeru giró la vista a sus padres quienes tenían cara de exasperación, verdaderamente sus dos primos no tenían la mejor de las relaciones por lo que todos decían que acabarían juntos, pero él no pensaba lo mismo por el simple hecho de que Zusuna estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque claro, eso podría cambiar.

—A la final acabaran juntos—resoplaron ambos adultos con una divertida sonrisa.

—Lo dudo…—murmuró el chico volviendo la vista a la tele.

**Continuara…**

Hola a todos, llegue con un nuevo proyecto y esta vez es yaoi :D espero que les guste, como verán es un AU y tendrá de todo un poco. Tenía la idea de hacer un mpreg desde hace rato y por fin pude hacerlo xD Los principales en si son los Akatsukis y familia pero también habrá otros personajes de la serie. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la conti…

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2 Relaciones familiares, amistos

**Capitulo 2: Relaciones familiares, amistosas y amorosas**

En la casa de los Akasuna, los dos artistas se terminaban de arreglar para ir a la tan esperada inauguración del más reciente cuadro del peli rojo; mientras, Takumi y Tenshi terminaban de hacer un bolso con lo necesario para quedarse en casa de sus padrinos aunque realmente solo estarían ellos junto con Kazuto y Hirose.

—¿Ya están listos?—se dirigió a sus dos hijos.

—Eso les pregunto yo a ustedes—sonrió el peli rojo menor mirando a su padre.

—Pues yo ya estoy listo, hum—apareció Deidara quien se notaba un poco nervioso.

—Dei el cuadro es mío, el que debe estar nervioso soy yo—sonrió Akasuna mayor antes de que los cuatro miembros de la familia salieran de la casa.

Subieron al auto que sería conducido por Sasori hasta la casa de Kakuzu y familia. Una vez ahí los dos chicos se quedaron mientras que Kakuzu y Hidan se iban junto con los Akasuna, solo que en su auto. Los menores entraron a la casa y se quedaron en la sala un rato antes de que los mayores se fueran al cuarto de Kazuto y los menores al de Hirose, que por suerte estaba bastante apartado del de su hermano, así no corría riesgo –o al menos no tanto- de que su hermano le fastidiara.

—Realmente no comprendo aun esa religión de ustedes, eso del masoquismo no va conmigo—espetó su punto de vista el peli rojo mirando el collar de su amigo—simplemente no tiene sentido para mí.

—Pues para mi si, así que no la cuestiones—contestó el oji verde mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—además yo no le veo sentido a eso del arte efímero y no te digo nada.

—Sí, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer como cobrarme los favores que me has hecho—rodó los ojos sonriendo con diversión.

—Y como no me los pagues buscare la forma de que lo hagas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?—preguntó de manera retadora. El peli negro lo empujo y cayó recostado a la cama mientras el otro estaba sobre él mirándole con media sonrisa, inevitablemente las mejillas de Akasuna tomaron el color de su cabello—¿Q-qué haces baka?

—Me preguntaste que como te iba a cobrar y esta es mi respuesta—sonrió entre cerrando sus ojos a medida que se acercaba mas al rostro de su amigo, este solo ladeo el rostro aun sonrojado.

—No seas idiota, Hirose y Tenshi podrían venir…

—Hirose sabe que no debe molestarme cuando estoy en mi habitación…

El oji azul le miró aun con su rostro sonrojado, conocía a Kazuto desde que nacieron y realmente se podía esperar cualquier cosa de él. Cuando menos se lo espero, el oji verde ya le estaba besando con rudeza y un poco de brusquedad, su rostro enrojeció más y aunque trató de negarse en un principio al final acabó cediendo y correspondiendo al beso. Poco a poco abrió su boca dejando que la lengua del moreno pasara y recorriera su cavidad y luego comenzara a jugar con su lengua. Kazuto pasó su mano por debajo de la camisa de Takumi acariciando su abdomen y pecho a lo que el peli rojo suspiraba contra la boca del otro.

—Umm…m-matte Kazuto—le apartó de él y le miró con el ceño fruncido—esto no está bien, no puedes hacerle esto a Tsubasa.

—Tsubasa y yo terminamos—contestó con simpleza—él está enamorado de Kazuki y realmente nunca me importó lo nuestro—Kazuto quedó ido al sentir la bofetada por parte de Akasuna quien se notaba realmente molesto—Takumi, él solo estaba conmigo por puro placer, él sabía perfectamente que no me importaba y yo sabía que él quería Kazuki, no era más que puro despecho…

—¿Y qué? ¿Ahora estarás conmigo por pura gana? No seas cínico Nomiza—el peli negro notó la gran molestia de su amigo por el simple hecho de que le llamó por su apellido, se apartó de él quedando sentando en cierta forma en sus piernas con la mirada desviada.

—No entiendo que es lo que te molesta tanto, sabes que no me interesa nada serio en estos momentos…—Akasuna suspiró, en cierta forma tenía razón, ya lo sabía.

—Cierto…Kazuto somos amigos y verdaderamente a ninguno de los dos nos interesa el amor en estos momentos, pero aun así no debiste estar con Tsubasa solo por estar…si él quiere a Kazuki, que se arme de valor y que se lo diga, ahora tu quedas como un maldito y yo como un gilipollas.

—Tch sé que soy malo pero ni tanto, si Tsubasa se le declaraba a Kazuki claramente lo rechazaría, sus familias siempre se han odiado y Uchiha no hará la diferencia—ambos suspiraron al recordar a su amigo azabache quien podría ser verdaderamente cruel si se lo proponía y sobre todo cuando se trataba de un Senju.

El peli negro se apartó del oji azul y se recostó a un lado, Akasuna se acomodó junto su amigo y ambos se quedaron mirando el techo sin emoción alguna, un poco pensativos, los dos se entendían bastante bien y ninguno juzgaba severamente al otro, solo se ayudaban a corregir sus errores o se molestaban entre sí.

…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Hirose, este junto a su rubio amigo jugaban video juegos ignorando por completo lo que pudiera pasar en el cuarto del mayor. Ambos estaban concentrados en su juego de pelea en el cual el jashinista le estaba dando una paliza al artista y masacraba al pobre personaje.

—No entiendo cómo te dejan jugar algo tan sangriento—resopló Tenshi en un vano intento de salvar a su personaje.

—A papá no le importa…bueno a mi padre no le gusta mucho que gaste dinero en videojuegos, pero los compro con lo que le quito a mi hermano—contestó con total tranquilidad el peli blanco dando el golpe final y dado el juego por acabado.

—Yo no podría quitarle dinero a Takumi a menos que quisiera acabar muerto…

—Estúpidos hermanos que se aprovechan por ser mayores, Jashin-sama los castigara a todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la galería, se encontraba muchas personas vestidas elegantemente, todos bebiendo y comiendo disfrutando de la fiesta sin contar a los muchos fotógrafos y periodistas entrevistando y fotografiando al artista peli rojo y a su pareja. Cuando los Akasuna por fin se vieron libres de la prensa y demás, pudieron ir a platicar con los demás invitados de la celebración, ambos eran artistas conocidos por todo el país y futuramente en otros ya que se les ofreció enviar algunos cuadros y esculturas a Francia y a Suiza.

—¡Deidara-senpai!—aquella irritante voz hiso que al rubio se le erizara la piel y no pasó mucho para sentir como los fornidos brazos del Uchiha le rodeaban.

—¡Suéltame Tobi!

—Hola Zetsu, Obito—el peli rojo miró disimuladamente molesto al peli negro quien aun abrazaba con todo cariño a Deidara.

—Zetsu dile a tu marido que me suelte o lo haré explotar, hum—espetó el rubio mirando molesto al peli negro.

—Obito…

—Yo obedezco a Zuzu porque soy un buen chico—el Uchiha soltó al rubio y se abrazó al brazo del peli verde quien suspiro resignado a que su esposo jamás cambiaría.

—No me llames así—bufó enfadado ligeramente sonrojado, Deidara sonrió divertido pero desvió la mirada, Zetsu podía ser muy amargado si se lo proponía.

—Uchiha te sigue acosando ¿eh rubia?

—Cállate Hidan—gruñó el artista rubio al que desde hace un tiempo consideraba su mejor amigo y a la vez su peor molestia –aparte de Tobi.

—Pareciera que no has crecido Obito…

—He crecido más de lo que crees, tío Madara—esta vez, Obito habló con su voz normal y verdaderamente serio al ver al hombre de largo cabello azabache. Ambos Uchiha se dirigieron frías miradas, el ambiente de la nada se había tornado tenso y nadie se atrevía a decir algo.

—Madara había algo de lo que quería platicarte con respecto a los nuevos socios de la empresa—gracias al cielo, Kakuzu intervino alejando al mayor de los Uchiha.

Deidara, Zetsu y Hidan suspiraron con alivio, realmente no le apetecía una fuerte discusión entre ambos Uchiha y sin contar que Itachi no estaba, pues, era él quien los detenía. El rubio decidió llevarse consigo al jashinista a otro sitio para platicar un poco, no pasó mucho para que otro compañero y amigo apareciera y se entretuviera a hablar con Zetsu.

—Dime Obito ¿han mejorado algo?—preguntó Sasori a su compañero luego de que un mesero pasara y les ofreciera una trago a cada uno.

—No…cada vez discutimos mas, al grado de que termino quedándome a dormir en un hotel—contestó antes de dar un suspiro y de beber un poco de su _Whisky_.

—Entonces las cosas entre ustedes van realmente mal… ¿Qué pasa con Zusuna y Yorumaru?—Uchiha de nuevo suspiro con pesadez al pensar en sus hijos, tenía miedo de que su matrimonio acabara y ya no tener a su familia cerca.

—Pues Zusuna ya no es una niña pequeña, ha habido ocasiones en las que se mete en la discusión y luego se encierra en su cuarto; Yoru pues se queda en el cuarto de su hermana más seguido y aunque no interviene sé que se enoja con gran facilidad. Últimamente salen con sus primos solo para…para no estar en la casa.

Ambos quedaron en sumo silencio, en definitiva el matrimonio del Uchiha estaba en riesgo y todo por el simple hecho de que hace muchos años Obito salía con Deidara y Zetsu con el tío del primero, al principio no era más que tontas discusiones pero ahora era muy fuertes y todos ya daban por acabada esa familia. A Sasori en cierto modo le afectaba pero como siempre, se mantenía tranquilo y trataba de ayudar a su peli negro amigo, aunque a veces le molestara su actitud con Deidara.

—Sasori, Deidara solo es mi amigo y le tengo aprecio…no es razón para que ni tu ni Zetsu deban enojarse o ponerse celosos—habló Obito luego de un breve silencio.

—Lo sé, pero no es a mí a quien debes decirle eso. Y además…si no arreglas las cosas con tu tío, tu matrimonio tampoco mejorara.

…

Viendo los cuadros bastante concentrado se encontraba cierto peli verde pero ahora en compañía de una hermosa mujer de cortos cabellos azules y ojos anaranjados, mujer que era su mejor amiga desde la primaria. Ella estaba vestida elegantemente con un vestido azul oscuro, ambos admiraban los cuadros del pintor de hebras rojas y las esculturas de su rubio esposo, eran magnificas y todas con una simbología única, pero todas las esculturas eran simples copias, las originales habían explotado poco después de haberse concluido su creación, algo típico de Deidara.

— ¿Y como están los niños Zetsu?—preguntó sonriendo dulcemente la peli azul.

—Se quedaron en casa de Izuna, pero están bien ¿Y Yahiro?

—Se quedó en casa de su tío Naruto. Zetsu…—le llamó mientras su sonrisa desaparecía poco a poco, este se giró a mirarla y espero a que siguiera—¿Cómo van las cosas con Obito?—el oji amarillo suspiro y desvió la mirada al piso, no le apetecía mucho hablar de ello.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Konan—respondió siguiendo su recorrido por el pasillo de cuadros. La chica suspiro y le siguió el paso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hombre de cabello azabache recogido en una coleta, entraba a un cuarto donde se encontraba una chica de cabellos verdes sentada en la cama mirando la televisión y a su lado un pequeño azabache ya dormido. En la otra cama había un chico de la misma edad de la peli verde, su cabello era quebrado y llegaba por encima de sus hombros de un color negro al igual que sus ojos, él miraba la televisión sin emoción alguna hasta que vio a su padre entrar.

—Kazuki, Zusuna duérmanse ya—ordenó el azabache mayor con tono suave.

—Si tío—contestó la chica antes de que el hombre saliera de la habitación, el azabache apagó la televisión mientras la peli verde acomoda a su hermanito en la cama.

—Aun no entiendo porque te quedas aquí…

—¿Tanto me destetas?—preguntó mirándole de manera nula y sin emoción, su primo y ella nunca tuvieron una muy buena relación así como sus padres. Kazuki le miró gélidamente unos momentos, así estuvieron un rato hasta que él decidió hablar.

—No te detesto, solo a tus padres…—Zusuna frunció el ceño, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y le miró con enojo y molestia.

—Realmente siempre serás un idiota, si no te he golpeado es porque eres mi primo.

—¿Segura que es solo por eso?—el chico sonrió de lado con un toque de cinismo mientras la peli verde se sonrojaba ligeramente. Kazuki se levantó de la cama y le miró aun sonriendo de lado mientras su prima se contenía de no matarlo en ese momento por no despertar a su hermano.

—Pues sabes, yo a ti si te detesto y mucho…

—Veamos cuánto dura eso…—sin previo aviso Kazuki tomo a Zusuna del mentón y le planto un beso en los labios, por su parte ella estaba estática mientras su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo. Se separó de ella y salió de la habitación yéndose a la suya propia, la Uchiha seguía en un estado de shock tratando de analizar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Kazuki… ¿me besó?

**Continuara…**


End file.
